


路标

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 我在这个世界漫无目的地游走，直到你的出现。





	路标

 

   

   

    **爱雨倾城。**

   

   

01

   

    伦敦下雨了，一如既往，淅淅沥沥，勾挂灰蒙蒙的天际，将世间的色彩倾注眼帘。

   

    亚瑟靠着公交站站牌，臂弯里挽着褪下的外套，还有新上市的手工泰迪。伦敦的天空阴阴沉沉，但远比不上绅士重重黑眼圈下的阴郁。他确实该好好休息，接连高强度加班两周后，年仅二十三岁的有志青年曾在某一瞬间，竟认真地考虑购入人寿重保险的相关事宜——亚瑟曾一脚跺上数额惊人的保单，险些因为威胁弗朗西斯与对方的胡子而挨上医疗补偿债务。而现在，拖拽灌铅沉重的躯体，他在雨幕里窥见一晃而过的车灯，还有上帝老头递来的永眠邀请。

     

    他掏出手机。狭小的屏幕摆脱西装口袋的贴近约束，夹带余温却仍直直地撞入初夏冰冷潮湿的空气，宛若屏幕上晃过的冲锋骑兵，将水雾由寄存在壁纸的油画渗入所触现实。传统守旧的英格兰绅士独爱诗集与画作，这点雅趣他不仅表现在自家书架与墙壁上，就连手机壁纸也不曾放过——正值青年却活成暮年的老头，与他的配在崭新手机里的百岁旧作。沉入记忆深河的言语再现耳际，连同男孩那夸张的调侃笑声一并扰乱亚瑟的思绪。

   

    该死的小鬼。面对记忆里映落的少年，优雅的英伦绅士从不吝啬原则上少有的秽语。一滴雨滴坠落指尖，屏幕上一同晃过的名字刺入眼帘。美利坚男孩曾为两人的名字感到无比的骄傲——“名字以‘A’开头的我们一定能互相霸占彼此联系簿的首条！”好家伙，这男孩也许没有料到，就因为这一句话，他的别扭情人便立马选择为他冠上拖至最末“Z”字前缀，不过凭星标悄悄扯到最前的私心举措倒也另当别论。

     

   —— “回家时顺便买上一包去边方包。”单手输下这一串简单的字母，亚瑟习惯性地从口袋里翻出一包香烟。万宝路。一改百年前英伦女士的别致魅惑，染上北美西部狂野色彩的烤烟终将迎上百年后的故土尘埃。当然，前提是烟盒里能安静地躺下几根，或许该说，假若这点粘糊糊的棒棒糖也能充当香烟，柯克兰先生定会将眼前的这一切打包成礼物，一把送到罪魁祸首的鼻孔里。美洲男孩总喜欢耍上无聊的调包把戏，领带、香烟、打火机，他乐此不疲。如果说英国男人皱起的粗眉是生气的预兆，那么美国男孩温柔的亲吻便是安抚不满的天真甜蜜。

   

    亚瑟叼着糖果，难掩不满地往屏幕抽上补充文字——草莓味，超出年龄的幼稚可爱，一如以往的烂品味。不留情面地一通嘲讽，英格兰绅士总算稍有解气。雨滴模糊了荧屏耀目的字眼，但无法稀释彼间满溢的情愫。

   

    “淋雨后快点擦干身体，别一回家就呆坐着玩游戏，我可不想照顾病怏怏的小鬼头。”

   

    思考片刻，他抢在按下发送键前的瞬间，终把这一行兴许多余的文字一同送至对方。没过多久，轻微的振动由掌心传至。意料之内的反驳跃入眼前，可翻阅不到下一秒，这个一向优雅淡定的英伦绅士，竟在大庭广众之下惊慌失措，隔着包装袋把脑袋埋入泰迪熊的怀抱，亚瑟在这仿佛只剩下雨声与急促呼吸的空间里，听见嘭咚作响的剧烈心跳与男孩亲密温柔的耳语。

     

    “英雄我可没有没有你想得那么愚蠢脆弱！而且，比起这样别扭地关心我，倒不如好好担忧你自己吧，亲爱的亚瑟，你要知道，忍了大半个月，今晚过后你的腰也许并不好受。”

   

    “还有，”

   

    **“我今天也一如既往地深爱着你。”**

   

    接天的雨幕缀连为丝，敲响公交站台旁老旧的飘蓬。由指尖弥散全身的羞涩炽热，滴落英格兰绅士的脸庞，为写满倦意的苍白，平增几抹可爱的绯红。塑料包装纸因紧抱的臂弯褶皱绚丽的色彩，宛若那日雨后晴空下的蔚蓝双眸，为名为亚瑟•柯克兰的孤独世界里，呈现属于阿尔弗雷德•琼斯的绚烂星空。

     

    他早该知道，自尝上这口甜蜜的草莓糖那一刻起，自己定将无可救药地沉浸其中。

   

    他的言语，他的笑容，他的一举一动，属于阿尔弗雷德的一切，终会成为俘获自我的甜蜜陷阱。

     

    亚瑟嚼碎嘴中的糖果。草莓味，超出年龄的幼稚可爱，一如以往的烂品味。

   

    但他喜欢。

   

   

02

   

    当亚瑟咽下第三杯烈酒时，他就清楚地意识到，理智便已与不再清醒的脑子扬手分别，干脆利落，毅然决绝。

   

    英格兰绅士可以为工作和责任推开送上腿的美人，但唯独推不开盛满威士忌的酒杯。当斯科特靠在阳台抽烟时，还处于象牙塔的少年曾对兄长及身旁的烟雾抱以绝对的厌恶不满。可时至今日，当自己成长为这个社会工厂的万千蚁民后，他才明白浸泡在烟与酒中的不仅是健康的代价，更多的，是摆脱这副倦意躯体拘束的一时放肆与惬意。

     

    他该出去吹风醒酒，或者任由拽向富康西斯胡须的举措继续肆意。拳脚相向，是自幼相识的二人不成文的相处形式。他从不会为威胁弗朗西斯的胡子而感到愧疚，这字眼早就随多年揍来的拳头击个粉碎。亚瑟只心疼他的钱包，该死的法国佬谋得升职机会，英格兰绅士的胆量与怒火鼓励自己为一口气而挥拳，但生活却不愿意与工资单开没必要的玩笑。

   

   挤过狭窄的走廊，忽略震耳欲聋的乐声还有不堪入耳的呻吟，英格兰绅士的浅金发丝成为幽暗过道里唯一的亮色。置身游龙混杂的地下酒吧，你永远不清楚与你共酌的对象来历。警察，红灯女，诡异的中间商，黑与白在灰色的业界里混淆难分。可这抹浓灰却是其独特的魅力，在这里没有人奢望能有天长地久，拽下身份的短暂放纵便是一切的追寻。

   

    可直至醉眼朦胧的绅士推开生锈的逃生门、令这抹混有尘世杂色的祖母绿迎上无瑕蔚蓝之际，亚瑟才明了事无绝对。

   

    深金的碎发滑入伦敦的夜色，蹲坐在生锈的铁楼梯上，结实的后背足以令人着迷发狂。宽松的卫衣与洗到褪色的牛仔裤是街旁男孩的青春喧嚣，可套在少年的身上，这普通到不能再普通的装扮竟彰显介乎成年与少年的别样味道。接连数日的细雨早已成为雾都的常态，但眼前的男孩似乎并无所知，打湿的发梢勾勒侧脸帅气的轮廓，由紧贴的裤脚探出的脚踝，在幽暗的灯光与潮湿的气息里，流露小麦色的诱人。

   

    联谊或者班级聚会，总之作为结局，不知名的男孩为雨幕困在酒吧的后门，不过亚瑟愿凭一辈子身家作为赌注，只要对方点头愿意，这个可口的小伙子很快就会成为屋内恶犬们的争夺猎物，无分男女。女人们忠爱他的俊美，而男人也许会看上被雨水打湿后分外性感的翘臀。

     

    可爱而又可怜的小鬼。眺望不远处的背影，亚瑟从口袋里翻出烟盒。成长总该伴随刺激和疼痛，更何况他也不打算掺和这点闲事。价值观早在社会的混搅下成为一纸空谈，有些人愿意为一顿奢侈的晚餐拼搏一辈子，而也有些人从不吝啬得以换来舒适生活的热吻，古板的柯克兰先生可说不准年轻男孩的心思。该死，亚瑟找不着打火机，自从公司施行无烟制后，这点肆意放松的最后途径都成为不容见光的存在。

   

    一根烟摔落后门楼梯，滚落男孩的脚边，随对方的裤腿，被冰凉的雨丝渗透其中。伦敦初冬深夜的气温很低，靠坐在台阶的一侧，男孩宁可淋上入骨的雨滴，也倔强地保持与酒吧的距离。沾附泥土水痕的球鞋踩入生锈楼面的水坑，抱膝而坐的身影在接连不绝的雨幕里，竟显得几分落寞。

     

    他总算摸着打火机——在大衣的内袋里。迎至角落的晚风不大，可当亚瑟几欲点燃浊烟时这却成为徒劳。或许是渗透血液的酒精抽去绅士拇指的力量，也或许是说，眼前这抹背影吹熄亚瑟选择的冷漠火光。

   

    自己真不该多管闲事。亚瑟发自内心地选择感慨，可将这块冰冷铁块重新甩入口袋的动作，却利落连贯地宛若源于本能。

   

    “喂，伙计，”亚瑟扯动嗓子呼喊，迈入酒吧余光的脚步声碾碎两人间所剩的死寂。“有火吗？”指尖夹起未燃的香烟，英格兰绅士的动作随意自然。他迎上对方的正脸。金发碧眼，面貌看起来可比健硕的身板还要年轻稚嫩——高中生或大学生。好家伙，自己果然不该多管闲事。

   

    “抱歉，我不吸烟，没办法帮上忙……”美国人。糟糕的美式英语蹂躏着亚瑟的耳朵，传统的英格兰绅士真希望逐个音节纠正着难听蹩脚的用词。

 

    “可你这个没火的小子，却已经在里面大叔大婶们的心头焚火。”不过比起可怕的美式英语，眼下还有一个更重要的问题需要亚瑟指正引导。直白地一言而尽，年长绅士还十分配合地努嘴示意。“衣服湿了，什么都看得见。”

   

  很显然，如此直球的一击很快就击溃了年轻男孩表面的淡定冷静。一抹绯红迅速爬上少年的脸庞，接连欲语的双唇似乎正为即将脱口而出的反驳做准备，可当视线扫过贴身勾勒曲线的单薄卫衣，刹那间亚瑟的言语便得到了无声的佐证。只因为这点用词就羞透了双颊，对方着实还是太年轻了。环抱双臂，亚瑟由心慨叹。

   

    “一个人？”亚瑟主动搭话，语调温柔得足以令如弗朗西斯这般相识甚久的熟人质疑自己的耳朵。或许出自戏弄后的歉意，也或许是对于只身一人的少年抱有罕见怜悯，严厉苛刻的柯克兰先生少见地敛起锐利，至少在这一刻。

   

    “学长学姐还在里面。我只不过受不了里面的灯光，还有人们。”

   

    “直接说暗地打炮对你而言还是太刺激了，”对方的犹豫和斟酌用词不偏不倚地撞上年长绅士的故意挑明。“别告诉我你们集体走错，从图书馆游乐园迷路到地下酒吧。”有规律地轻敲生锈铁楼梯上的围栏，他像是想起什么似地确认道：“药还是性。”

   

    “都不是！”年轻男孩果然听懂了对方言辞里的目的暗喻。青春期的少年也许利用十月女郎锻炼发达的右手，但无痛无痒的直白言语却成为直击心脏的凶猛一刀。“只不过是联谊……不过我没想到目的地居然是这种地方。”男孩竭力阐述解释，但可惜现实可没有给他留下多少足以争辩的机会。

   

    简单而言就是被骗了。亚瑟无奈叹气。“给你。”他递来一把伞。黄色伞面，娇小玲珑，没有繁密的装饰，倒有小黄鸭标志性的红色嘴巴——尊敬的柯克兰先生上有三个兄长，除去二十三年来免费送来的嘲讽争斗，这把饱含戏弄意味的雨伞也许是唯一的礼物。亚瑟本该在收到这把伞的瞬间原封不动地重新寄回，可现在似乎再也没有浪费几磅的必要。“趁着还没有被社会吃干抹净就快点滚回象牙塔，读书写诗谈恋爱，有多幼稚疯狂就做到底，等你这家伙终于有机会正当地面对这里的秽暗时，你已经失去用青春充当肆意挡箭牌的权力。”

     

    “可先生那你怎么办。我是说，这雨可不是一时半会就会停，而且这个角落和时间点可打不到车。”男孩没有接过伞，相反，他甚至还把伞重新推往亚瑟。

   

    “可别太小看大人，”好家伙，只相隔几年岁数，可这力道也未免太作弊了吧，自己可真该找机会好好锻炼身体。为无关紧要的事态无奈叹气，亚瑟补充继语道：“我可不会那么轻易地退场，无论是里面的疯狂，还是不可能的生病感冒。”

   

    “那我怎么还给你？”亚瑟的坚决阻断了对方继续推脱的后路，然而男孩看似依然不愿轻易接受这份帮助。飞快地转动脑子，他似乎想到了解决方法，连忙掏出手机。“我叫阿尔弗雷德，电话号码是……”介绍的同时，飞快输入号码的模样大有交换信息补偿还伞的意向。

   

    可亚瑟却没有这点兴趣。

   

    “等等，小鬼，你似乎误会了什么，我可没有打算凭借这点举动骗取你的联系方式。我对你叫什么，来自哪里，家里的狗会不会撒娇可没有半点兴趣，我只不过为自己一时兴起的多管闲事负责罢了。”用力地将伞推到阿尔弗雷德的胸前，不偏不倚地打断对方掌心的输入，还有最后的谦让坚持。“伞你好好收下，你也该习惯伦敦雨晴无常的天气。”

   

    “多谢。”

   

    接过亚瑟的雨伞，阿尔弗雷德低声嘟囔致谢。高大的身躯配上玲珑的小伞，标准阳光男孩的俊朗面容却衬上紧张青涩的一抹绯红，凝视眼前的男孩，亚瑟不得不再度为阿尔弗雷德自身的魅力抱以感慨。假若自己再年轻个五六岁，眼下的首要任务不是工作奋斗，也许自己也会沉沦于眼前这个可口的男孩。酒吧后门的灯光幽暗，但即便如此也无法掩盖极近之处双眼的深邃迷人。造物主在创造他的生命时一定向往蓝天深处的自由，不然奈何如此纯净无杂的碧空此刻却倾覆点缀在一个普通的男孩眼里。

   

    “还有小子，”凌晨两点。亚瑟也该回到酒吧，揍醒还在四处搭讪的弗朗西斯，更为了由相别的不同大门拉开自己与这个偶遇男孩的距离。他本是转身离去，但骤然接近的迈步，却把男孩逼至栏杆扶手。他们的距离不再是相隔的远近，四目相对的狭隘空间里，两人间只剩下可容忽视的短短数厘。幽暗的灯光抹去男孩表情的细微变化，可不经意握紧栏杆的双手却已然将少年的慌乱彰显一尽。

   

    亚瑟满意地收下所见一切。轻拽卫衣的衣领，骨子里蕴藏争夺本能的英格兰绅士一举拿下两人最后的相隔。金丝相缠，极近距离下，仿佛少年发梢挂有的雨滴将会滴落绅士的唇瓣。恶趣味地轻呼冲阿尔弗雷德的耳际轻呼一口气，亚瑟凭这道足以加剧男孩紧张的搭讪姿态，谋得耳语的一瞬。

   

    “可别轻易与陌生人搭话，更不要过分信任。”慵懒的英腔夹带伦敦的古典韵味，沙哑迷人的音线更似弥散城内的雨雾，又可见魅惑的眼前，不知不觉地渗入心中。“你永远也猜不透，这点火光是撬开话题的途径，还是把你搭讪到床上的暧昧源泉。”

     

    “什么……”

   

    还未等及阿尔弗雷德的追问，一道火光的晃动燃去了所有困惑。浊烟弥散指尖，属于烟草灼烧的味道灌入阿尔弗雷德的鼻翼。呛鼻，又充斥成人的狡猾。

     

    “好好长点记性，乳臭未干的小鬼。”亚瑟转身离去，并他像是故意炫耀似地甩了甩静躺在掌心的、这本该被话题前提抛在脑后的打火机。他大可不需要扭头确认，身后男孩那双写满惊讶的眼睛里，此刻定是满溢被戏弄后的怒意。自己确实不该多管闲事。踏响走廊过道的铁质地板，亚瑟深吸一口呛喉的浊烟。这下可好，一辆大巴恐怕也塞不进厌恶自己的家伙。

     

    “谢谢！”意想不到的词汇冲入亚瑟的耳际，源于仅熟悉不到半小时的音线编辑，这道声音就这样划破酒吧喧闹的乐声，成为亚瑟耳畔最清楚的回响。惊讶地回过头去，来自北美的男孩映落眼帘。接天的雨幕与生锈的铁楼梯构成冰冷的背景，但深金的发色却夹带远方灿烂的和阳。相隔门内外截然不同的喧闹与宁静，他卖力地挥手致谢，哪怕是伦敦凌晨的暮色与寒意，也无法冲褪男孩的阳光帅气。

   

    如此嚣张显眼的打招呼，岂不是把自己的诱人明晃晃地扔给酒吧里的饿狼，别说什么感谢受教，这根本什么都没有听进去。亚瑟无声抱怨。然而，也许就连他自己也没有发现，一抹浅笑已然挂在唇角。

     

    “臭青蛙，我要翘掉天亮后的工作。”重新回到自己的座位，亚瑟就立马向弗朗西斯如是说道。在英国人凭借别扭的方式为异国男孩递去雨伞的同时，生性风流潇洒的法国人已经讨来异域美人的深吻。

   

    “原因呢？”弗朗西斯不敢相信自己的耳朵。亚瑟•柯克兰的一生除去漂亮的皮囊还有难听的嘲讽，过分的敬业可谓是唯三使其荣获众人背后研讨的不变资本。作为他的上司，弗朗西斯已经打好不下十份有关过度加班产生的后遗症草稿，可他万万没想到，在他正式升职后的几个小时，这家伙居然首先送来一纸请假单。若不是因为惊讶使得烈酒呛喉，弗朗西斯直接爬窗跳下，好让自己从不可能的梦境醒来。

   

    “酒精上脑，要去检查。”

   

    当亚瑟咽下第三杯烈酒时，他就清楚地意识到，理智便已与不再清醒的脑子扬手分别。

   

    果不其然。置身在这座生活了二十三年的城市里，他竟因为一个越洋而来的北美男孩，惊讶地发现，夜幕里冰凉的冬雨竟也会那么温暖可爱。

   

    亚瑟叫来了第四杯酒。吉普森。辛辣的口感冲透亚瑟的感官，透明的酒液里渗透的却是美国东海岸的清爽狂野。琴酒与干苦艾酒在玻璃杯里碰撞，就似英格兰雨雾朦胧的墨绿撞落美洲不变的蔚蓝晴空，并不相近，但又巧妙相融。

     

    而变化的根源仅为偶然相遇的男孩。

     

    “怕是病得不轻。”摇晃酒杯，亚瑟低声自语。

     

    一饮而尽。

   

   

03

 

    弗朗西斯升职上任后执行了三条新政，晚班早退推行实习生制，亚瑟早知在这个风情万种的法国男人世界里，点缀调情的红酒与骗得工资的罢工才是值得永伴一生的情人。推迟上班时间提倡早退不过是这家伙实现不可能梦想的途径，可实习生的招募却令英国人有些不解。

   

    “这一条简直是为你量身定制，绝对适用。”直视亚瑟的双眼，弗朗西斯一本正经地严肃说明。“防猝死，至少保证有人能为你收尸。”

   

    于是抢在措施被肯定施行前，公司上下便执行另一番新策——不许随意使用剪刀，至少把这锋利的玩意向别人的头发袭去。

   

    而作为补偿，弗朗西斯那毫无营养的提案却换来董事会鲜红的印章。未来的工作时间一切如旧，只不过摆在办公桌旁的不再仅是工作安排和紧凑的时间，还有一尊劣质摆件——大学生或研究生。亚瑟实在不明白实践能力笨拙得就像脑袋只有豆子大小的象牙塔学子是怎么拿下如此漂亮的学历，但经验与直觉告诉他，混乱与失望似乎在所难免，并且正逐渐逼近。

   

    一杯红茶，拌上糖精、牛奶、防腐剂，便是源于自动贩卖机的廉价早晨。一群数量逐渐增多的生涩面孔，掺上哭笑不得的低级错误，这就是亚瑟目前的所见所闻，对此，英格兰绅士少有地敛起好强锐气，他发自内心希望公司能把自己短暂遗忘，至少忘在辅导名单的最末。

     

    一小撮人群汇集在隔壁办公室里，黑压压地挤在桌旁，大有扑糖蚂蚁之势。初晴的和光温暖宜人，可透过茶水间眺望不远处的这番热烈光景，亚瑟只会感到头皮发麻。皱眉咽下最后几滴甜到腻的低劣红茶，他用力捏扁顽固的易拉罐，清脆的碰撞声极力掩盖绅士几欲脱口的不满。

     

    而就在这一瞬，一抹深金映入他的眼帘。并不算少有的发色，巧妙地与阳光撞款，然而那缕缕自然蓬乱的金丝，却更似源于记忆深渊。

   

    加班加傻了。一句难得的自嘲总结猜想的同时，也淹没了年轻绅士多年未动的真心。他们不过认识了短短半小时，立马打上一炮都不禁嫌弃的短暂。在这个世界摸打滚爬整整二十三年，摔得破破烂烂的人生早已抹去天真幻想的愚昧。谁也知道王子与公主的结合不一定幸福，但对美好的向往总令一切归于虚幻的美满终了。

     

    亚瑟如是自语，但不住偷瞄的绿眸却出卖最真切的本心。而就在这一刹那，漂泊不定的孤高碧绿坠落深邃辽阔的海心，一发即中，四目相识的协同仿佛从未偶然。

   

    酒吧外的雨夜，澄澈无瑕的蔚蓝。

     

    该死。亚瑟无声自骂，抢在脑子做出反应之前，不由迈出的步伐正催促这副愣在原地的笨拙身体挪动。他一没有骗钱二没有骗色，站在上帝的面前，英格兰绅士所犯下的过错充其量就是曾对着杂志美女锻炼右手。他承认数周前的酒吧廊下，自己着实有戏弄年轻男孩的意思，但这点言语调戏顶多引来警察的盘问，哪有当事人登门算账的戏码。他要离开这里，没有任何理由与理亏，但必须立刻马上！

   

    可很显然，这一次，英格兰先生并没有赢得命运女神的垂青，一声熟悉的声音拦下他的步伐。

     

    “嗨，先生，那边那个粗眉毛先生！”

   

    声音洪亮，中气十足，与他那张反超落入眼帘的脸庞相同，以独到的魅力阻断忽视的逃避行径，即便前一位如此形容亚瑟的勇士头发已成狗啃。摆脱雨滴的无礼扰乱，打理地整齐漂亮的深金色碎发逆迎初晴的暖阳。褪去暴雨的狼狈，与唇角的迷人笑容相衬维系，教科书式的邻家男孩站在自己的跟前。造物主你到底是有多么偏心，打碎晴空和光，只为这双漂亮的眼睛。

   

    “真令人不敢置信，竟然能在这里遇见你！”

    

    好家伙，这笑容爽朗帅气得直逼真心。

     

    “嗨，”亚瑟不可能也没理由忽视，主要眼睛正常，没有人能逃出对方的掌心。美国或者拉丁美洲，这家伙恐怕在距离方面可没有多少过强的概念，近在咫尺，仿佛亚瑟略微抬头，便能以鼻尖擦上男孩的唇角。“琼斯……”他要拉开两人所剩无几的距离，至少在称呼上。

   

    “阿尔弗，阿尔弗雷德。”北美男孩立马追上纠正，扬起的灿烂笑容让亚瑟想起加利福利亚海滩旁的鸡尾酒，舒心醉人里沾附不容拒绝的咸涩余韵。

   

    “伙计……好吧阿尔弗，”映落在蔚蓝深渊，哪怕是亚瑟也难以忽视期间的向往与期待。他选择了屈从，为了尽快逃离这愈发危险尴尬的气氛，牺牲总是在所难免。“你怎么在这里，我的意思是，公司似乎近期里并没有与学校合作的打算……”

     

    “可你们有实习生计划。”轻快的语调难掩少年的兴奋。领带，衬衫，黑外套，皮鞋蹭亮得仿佛足以充当镜子。后退两步，男孩兴奋地展示他为这一日到来而精心准备的装束。发胶梳起的金发彰显成熟帅气，但激动拽扯的举止却又保留少年的青涩狂傲。“怎么样，还挺合适吧。”

   

    “当然。”如果你不是新来的实习生，脚下并非办公大楼，自己兴许会罕有觅食出击。

   

    突然，年轻男孩像是想起什么似地立马叫停调侃玩笑的随性本心。“话说回来，英雄我倒有件事想麻烦你。”阿尔弗雷德连声追问，诚恳的视线一如方才难缠烦人，就连此前极近的距离，此刻也被抢先迈进的脚步高度还原。“你认识柯克兰先生吗？”他的语气认真而敬重。

   

    “哈？”

   

    “柯克兰，亚瑟•柯克兰，与英超利物浦的前门将克里斯同姓的那位。我得找他，或许实习期间我每天都得找他。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，随口的一句补充说明为即将到来的现状敲下实锤。“你知道的，他是我的负责人。”

   

    不我不想知道，如果可以最好一辈子都不知道！没有什么比自己打算甩掉的家伙竟也在寻觅自己更加意外和恐怖，这家伙不仅目睹自己醉酒后的蠢样，自己还逊毕地给他灌上一大碗变质到腐烂的鸡汤。他枉费心机，想方设法想要抛开这个北美男孩，但殊不知对方只凭一份上级安排就光明正大地谋得自己的身旁之席，还整整三个月！

   

    他该冷静，想方设法甩掉那高得吓人的相遇概率。

   

    冷静个屁，他现在就想打昏阿尔弗雷德，把这该死的实习期直接睡过去！

   

    “出门左转经过三个部门后，绕入靠右边的走廊，距离打印机三个办公桌位的那位。”左转是五十米走廊过道，右拐撞上只有一扇窗户的死胡同，奔跑再见纵身拥抱伦敦的雨雾。“红发棕眼，总套上同款的羊毛衫，有点秃顶。”别回来了，最好永远别回来，至少回来逮住的倒霉鬼不是我。

   

    “噢。”亚瑟发自内心地感谢隔音绝好的人体构造，还让这个认真聆听点头的小鬼不至于发现接近暴露的现况。“话说回来，对方是一个怎么样的人，抽烟酗酒脾气暴躁，他挨上了几条？作为同事，你总该知道。”大概不愿被旁人听见，阿尔弗雷德还十分贴心地俯下身子，轻声在亚瑟的耳旁说道：“据说是满嘴带刺的凶残粗眉毛，波诺弗瓦先生向我真诚透露。”

     

    少年的鼻息温柔地拍在亚瑟的脸颊，痒痒的，但不讨厌。少有的晴天为伦敦城笼罩温暖宜人的灿烂和光，透过漏入深金碎发的浅纱，祖母绿的眼里难掩动容，没有人会讨厌美梦，而身旁的少年恰是美好。

   

    “是一个温柔随和的敬业前辈。”英国人至少说中了一半，虽然只在乎后半截。“看在相识一场，我提醒你，千万别轻易相信别人的一面之词，尤其是那个满嘴胡话的胡须法国佬。”

     

    “原来如此，谢啦兄弟。”他们的距离近得离谱，阳光的金粒飘洒彼间，高差不过四厘米，但足以掩藏心声。相擦的双肩拉开个体的距离，但相叠一同的斜影却宛若一体。近乎陌生的二人安静地占据距离彼此最近的位置，自然闲适地倘若相识已久。

   

    “话说回来，”美国男孩率先打破沉寂。初晴的阳光亲吻他的唇角，饱含温暖的双目里，亚瑟遇见最温柔的波澜海潮。“这已经是我们的第二次相遇，未来几个月我们还将作为同事，但是直到现在，我还不知道你的名字。”

   

    柔光暖意，眼前的一切都那么纯真美好，以至于亚瑟不忍搅乱期间。“托马斯，托马斯•福特。”他无法选择掩藏，但他的自尊心也不愿坦然暴露。

   

    “了解！”男孩的笑容愈发灿烂爽朗。他掏出手机，动作轻快得仿佛期盼已久。“那么托马斯……”

 

    电话或邮箱，这个男孩正打算搭讪，哪怕动作可谓是逊毕笨拙。亚瑟不喜欢引导菜鸟的感觉，但不知道为什么，每当遇见这个被骗来酒吧联谊、搭讪要号码都笨拙的家伙，自己却总讨厌不起来，甚至在这一刻，他竟然有些羡慕那些真正冠有托马斯之名的幸运儿。一切都被抹上温柔的暖色，撞入其中的自己宛若身陷梦境。

   

    直到一句话将暧昧美好的气氛划开一大道口子。

   

    “嘿亚瑟你怎么在这里，难道尽职尽业的柯克兰先生终于开窍了，扒开工作堆砌的棺材板爬出来感受偷懒的惬意吗？嗨阿尔弗，真巧，你们该不会已经见到面了吧。哥哥我说得没错吧，这粗眉毛的描述多么生动形象。”

   

    天杀的弗朗西斯！

   

    此刻亚瑟真希望弗朗西斯是哑巴，或者阿尔弗雷德是瞎子，至少这样自己不会尴尬窘迫得像是傻子。但很明显，现实就是一锅恶心的乱炖，总少了希望的色彩，但绝望可从不缺席。

   

    阿尔弗雷德不敢偷瞄身旁的现状，而心急的少年似乎没有打算为他留下这个机会。猛然撑起身体，阿尔弗雷德竟借助这一刹那的力量，顺势将他抛在自己的跟前。并肩而站，他们的距离本属暧昧。而现在四目相望，绅士仿佛在说话的瞬间便能吻上男孩的嘴角。无瑕的晴空只映落自己的身影，高傲的碧影间蔚蓝嚣张地扬言占据。

    

    幽暗的酒吧后门外，自己曾借醉意与暮色将阿尔弗雷德困在挑逗。处在眼下的狭小茶水间里，他却成为了对方臂弯里的困兽。亚瑟真该收起前言，阿尔弗雷德绝不是外表所现的邻家少年，他是凶悍的捕食者，占据上风投来的视线里，赤裸裸地张扬怒色与挑弄。

   

    “于是，”他扬起唇角，托起下巴的手掌指尖由离去的弗朗西斯晃到自己的鼻梁前，仿佛若有所思。一字一句确认的模样虽像是忘记要点的学生，可在亚瑟看来这更像是断头台前的确认身份仪式。“托马斯？”

     

    在知道真实姓名的人面前扯拉蹩脚的假名，这感觉就像是用实际行动向生活和自己开一个蹩脚的玩笑，尴尬与难以启齿不言而喻，更何况这家伙还曾被自己调戏，还玩上现在自己正被困入的极近距离与暧昧壁咚！自己真希望能立马钻入地缝，好家伙，他现在逊得连虫子都不如。“呃……嘿，你知道的，这不过是玩笑，生活总要加点笑料，工作需要不是吗。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德乖巧地点了点头，透过镜片的蔚蓝双目里写满诚恳。“好像也挺有道理的，福特先生。”

   

    “抱歉，我是宾利派*。”

   

    *车品牌，对应调侃与人名福特相同的福特车

     

    “那改口宾利先生？”

   

    “得了吧，你已经知道我的名字。”该死，这家伙居然还紧咬不放。亚瑟真想拍醒前不久的自己，醒醒，这家伙除了脸之外可没有任何天真可爱的地方。

     

    “不，我可没有。”阿尔弗雷德矢口否认。他向后退去半步，使得视线不偏不倚地迎上亚瑟的双眸。单手承载高桌的一边，半环住的姿态仿佛喧嚣着没完。“别轻易与陌生人搭话，更不要过分信任。你所说的这句教导，我可连同你送的伞一并好好收藏。所以说，假若并非出自你之口，我可不会傻傻地相信。”

   

    一抹浅笑挂在他的唇角，雨夜里的邂逅在言语里继续篇章，别有深意的意味由抚上手背的燥热释放。“真巧，现在就是展示这道信条的机会。”

       

    玩味，狡猾，而又恰巧合乎情理。

   

    阿尔弗雷德打得一手好牌，拽住亚瑟隐瞒名字的不利立场，他着实占据彼间较量的上风。但可惜这个还未踏出校门的美国男孩仍未意识到，职场可不是放手搏击的运动场，他确实正拥抱此时的荣耀，但年轻少年忘记，被逼急的兔子也会咬人，更何况被他困在桌旁的英国人，本来就不是什么好惹的家伙。

   

    去他妈的浪漫邂逅。

   

    亚瑟一脚踹向阿尔弗雷德，动作利落凶狠地旁若要卸下对方下半辈子的幸福。英格兰绅士很清楚机敏的男孩一定会咬紧时机躲闪，只可惜占据上风的小子总弄不懂了解和履历上的丰缺区别，比如计谋的虚晃，比如本心的掩饰，比如脚下有一块足以令他摔倒身后高桌的不平铺装。少年摔向地上，发出的巨响是亚瑟心里胜利的战歌。

     

     “别太自以为是了，狂傲的小鬼！”藐视那双方才玩味俯视的眼睛，亚瑟满意地欣赏阿尔弗雷德仰视自己的姿态。“既然那么遵从我的教诲，那就用你这与心胸一天狭小的脑容量好好记住，收起你那点骄傲和脾气，给老子闭紧嘴巴，你这个不懂得上下级辈分之分的菜鸟。”

     

    “你这是强权，民主呢！”阿尔弗雷德大吼抗议。

   

    然后少年不偏不倚地撞上来自上司的一声怒吼：“滚回你的美利坚再给我提什么三民主义。”

     

    “亚瑟你这也未免太不够意思了吧，明明是你先耍我！”

       

    “我说话的时候你就乖乖地闭上嘴巴！”

     

    阿尔弗雷德如是做到，即便紧闭的嘴里还不忘发出不满嘟囔。伦敦初晴的暖阳洒入彼间，茶水间着实太过于狭小，就连远去拉长的影子也得以相遇并融。美国男孩蹲坐在地板，捂住发疼的后腰，感慨好在高桌均是圆角。英国绅士迈步远去，纤细的背影高傲依旧，但迈出的步伐却在不知不觉中藏上迟疑。

   

    “还有，我只说一遍，”他停下脚步，背对加利福尼亚的澄澈晴空，伦敦暖阳笼罩下英伦玫瑰的利刺几近柔和。亚瑟自认不是一个温柔的男人，倔强呆板的男人不会轻易地改变自己——他一贯如此，至少本该如此，可在止步的那一瞬间，在这段言语从喉咙榨出刹那，他便知道，自己实在是输得难看。

   

    “亚瑟•柯克兰。”亚瑟大吼而出，接近破声的喊叫满是沙哑颤抖。“这个就是即将毁了你未来三个月约会休息时间的男人名字，给我老老实实记清楚了。”

     

    温和的阳光散落狭长的走廊，漏入屋间的金粒自由飘洒，在深金少年的睫毛上，落入浅金色的暖意。或许是是雾都的特有魅力，笼罩在罕有和光之下，哪怕是锐利的刀芒，也落下高傲温柔的射影。

     

    他们的距离从不遥远，自偶遇刹那的金丝相缠，到正式相遇眼下的斜影重叠。

     

    “嘿亚瑟，你知道吗，”阿尔弗雷德冲亚瑟的背影大吼，声音轻快温和，散落在灿烂阳光下，几近学生时期的夏日。他们的岁数至少隔上几年，履历行事作风显然不尽相同，但在回眸的这一刻，一切都看是那么朦胧模糊，并无必要。

   

    “我还挺喜欢你的。”

   

    他笑了，笑容灿烂温柔。

     

    “少搭讪我，菜鸟。”

   

    亚瑟冷言回击，但冷漠相向的背后，一抹不经意的浅笑挂在唇角。

   

    遇见之前，他们就像是两列轨迹不同的列车，在大洋彼岸的两角世界里，维系截然不同的人生。

     

    直至相撞片刻，四处漂泊的他们才在伦敦遇见人生的路标。

   

    那么得普通，寻常。

   

    但得以满覆灿烂和阳的祝福。

   

   

04

     

    直至马修拨打了第十九通电话，他总算联系上自己的双胞胎弟弟。

   

    “嘿兄弟，谢天谢地你总算接电话了，刚才我在想，下一通打入的电话到底是你中枪倒在医院了，还是伦敦警察打来的通告来电。”熟悉的招呼遇见与自己长得神似的男孩，马修悬着的心总算放下。向往自由的弟弟厌倦按班就部的生活，为了在最好的青春磨练自己，他毅然决然地越洋进修。腼腆的男孩不懂得如何支持弟弟的梦想和决定，每日一通的电话还有挚爱的枫糖酱是马修所能触及的关爱。他相信自己的兄弟终会明白，同卵而生，哪怕就读于截然不同的国家，他们源于鲜血的联系绝不断裂。

    

    “伙计，英雄我可是住在伦敦，而不是电影里的纽约。”超越时差的界线，不知是因为跨国电波的杂音，还是别有原因，男孩的声音听起来有些许沙哑模糊，不同于烟酒之后的劳损，这倒更似满载倦意。“更何况，我这才刚下班，哪有什么闲工夫穿越好莱坞。”

     

    “刚下班？兄弟，如果我没有记错，你那边可是深夜。”

     

    “对，你没有听错，刚下班，从拥挤得赛比沙丁鱼的地铁里摔出来。好家伙，英雄我的袜子卡着后脚跟了……”细碎的布料摩擦声揉入异物摔落的巨响，话筒一侧，少年似乎正与一双袜子较真。“在学校我是登山部的猛将，没想到现在却败在办公桌前，那群老头是哪来的精力，竟然能轻松翻越高山，那座用该死的文件堆成的玩意。”

     

    “可你不过是实习，我是说，这总不该如此繁忙。”

     

    “前提是你遇到的负责人是打发你半夜送避孕套和润肠剂的无聊上司，而不是巴不得耗尽你的每一份精力、把你二十四小时绑在办公桌前美言锻炼自我的粗眉毛。”不由地提高音量，阿尔弗雷德向自己的双胞胎兄弟高声数落不满。“每天桌面上必须要备有一杯符合要求的高质量红茶，要抢跑于这个工作狂到场，还要目送这家伙离开才能打卡下班，若不是因为那家伙今天与相熟的客户外出商谈，你也许得再花上几小时才能联系上我。”

     

    “老天……”马修不禁慨叹。当阿尔弗雷德拖着大包小包离开从蓝天离开肯尼迪机场时，他便想象了无数种可能的意外，磕药，街斗，干架，男孩过于直爽的性格与单薄的履历总令他的兄长忧心。可即便马修想象力再怎么丰富，他永远也猜不到困住自家兄弟自由双翼的竟不是监狱或病房，而是实习工作。“你真要好好休息。”

     

    “当然，但得先让我忙完手上的这份调查。”清脆的键盘敲打声灌入耳际，阿尔弗雷德声音掺入期间。“抽烟的危害调查。你可不知道那家伙抽烟到底有多猛，明明长着一张进酒吧都要查身份证的脸，但桌上却总少不了好几盒香烟。虽说不上烟不离手，而且他抽烟的模样也意外的性感成熟，但这绝不是他能忽略健康的理由。”

     

    等等， 他？进酒吧都要查身份证的脸？性感成熟？意料之外的信息流灌入马修的脑袋，而更令他惊讶的，竟是自家兄弟的主动，要知道这家伙在家可是连泡燕麦都渴求代劳，别说为某个人劳废心机。

     

    “好吧兄弟，虽然你的主意不坏，但也要注意身体。”

     

    “了解了解。”上扬的语调熟悉依旧，调皮与活力的彰显似乎正在安抚忧心的家人。也许是打算转移话题，还未等马修再度深究自己独身一人的伦敦生活，阿尔弗雷德率先挑起话端道：“话说回来马蒂，你那边是有什么活动吗，听起来可不是一般的热闹。”

     

    “科尔斯啤酒节，源于利物浦的酒吧，在英联邦国家里有一定的名气。我记得伦敦也有民间设立，大概在第五大道。这段时间的确会比较吵，看来下次搬家还得考虑节日的影响……”

     

    “等等，”厉声传至的言语打断马修的解说，还未等他询问，对方已急忙追问：“你说的是啤酒节，是大半个场子甚至整条街道都能狂欢畅饮的那种？”

     

    “至少从网上转播的现状来看确实如此。”

     

    “该死！”

    

     话筒一侧猛然落下暗骂的同时，一系列杂响继而传至。布料摩擦的声音掩藏在奔跑的闷响，鞋靴扔落在木制地板上，发出清脆的声音。隔着一整个大西洋，马修没有机会立马瞧见阿尔弗雷德的现状，无奈之际的男孩只能干着急地冲话筒对面询问。

     

    “怎么了阿尔弗，到底发生了什么？”

     

    “救人，到第五大道的啤酒节上。”

     

    “是发生暴力冲突了吗，上帝保佑，你的朋友一定会平安无事。”

     

    “放心，那家伙肯定没事，我是去救别人，尤其是正在喝醉酒后的那家伙对面的倒霉蛋。真希望这次别整出什么麻烦，明天可还有别的重要会议，要是因为几杯啤酒耽误了，那家伙大概要气晕在办公桌前，而我大概得住在公司加班了。老天，求你可得管住自己的手啊。”

     

    高度重合的安排和影响遇见伦敦这块特殊之地，一个不可能的念头萌生在马修的脑海里。“他不会就是你的负责任，那个严格苛刻的上司？”

     

    “还很死板守旧，简直就是活在上世纪六十年代的变态工作狂。”

     

    “可你为什么还愿意追随他。”

   

    马修不禁追问。作为阿尔弗雷德的双胞胎哥哥，他比谁都清楚自己的弟弟可不是乖巧盲从的愚民。他是天生的战士，愿意为了理想和自由奋斗一生。猎鹰不会慕恋于世间的特定一处，可当翱翔的双翼越过大不列颠的海岛，他却选择留步。精明的阿尔弗雷德不会为无意义的事情耗费时间，厌恶浊烟的少年不会无聊地为其浪费精力，曾几何时他有多少次为旁人奔跑。而现在，他在调查，他在努力，他在陌生异国的夜晚奔跑，只因为一个人，一个方才正为他抱怨的男人。

   

    沉寂满覆耳侧，伴随异国无边的夜色，拍打在沉重直击的询问。但阿尔弗雷德没有逃避。一声轻笑传入耳际，伴随答案一同担忧与踟躇。

   

    “大概是因为，他是亚瑟•柯克兰。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德如是说道，语气自然而坚定。

   

    马修挂断了电话。加拿大的午后夕阳美好，轻汲杯中弥留暖意的热牛奶，他突然想出门走走，迈入高耸枫林的深处，给阿尔弗雷德与柯克兰先生拾得一片红叶，承载加拿大深秋的极美，祝愿远方的美好。

   

    ——“你过得好吗。”在通话的最末，他向阿尔弗雷德由心询问。

   

    “当然，”拖拽疲倦的身体，跨越遥远的海洋，男孩的声音难免有些沙哑，但即便如此，马修仍清楚地感受到，远在话筒一侧的英国，他与回应相同的舒心快乐。

   

    “我总比昨天更爱着这里的一切。”

   

    为一把幼稚的雨伞，为超乎预料的再度重逢，为一份难得的实习工作。

   

    为心中的他。

     

   

05

     

    茗茶，报纸，一枝红玫，英格兰绅士在办公桌旁遇见晨曦的美好，还有赐笑容灿烂的北美男孩。

     

    这是阿尔弗雷德成为自己实习生的第二个月，年仅十九岁的少年骨子里仿佛充满用不尽的精力和坚毅。刚进入公司的那一刻，他还是一窍不通的菜鸟，文件的处理分类以及上报，简单而基础的工作却远比少年专研的数学还要刁钻难缠。当亚瑟收到一份连书钉都能扣得歪歪扭扭的资料时，他曾断言不到两周，这个顶着一腔热血的毛头小子会灰溜溜地滚回美国。

     

    只可惜事实却证明了恰恰相反的结论。

   

    一窍不通，那就努力学到通晓。他从资料室借来一大摞以往的文件资料，在亚瑟前方的办公桌上，一坐就是整整一天。阿尔弗雷德读不懂过分专业的词汇，理解不了业界的通用术语，可美洲男孩的字典里没有放弃一词，他主动挨上亚瑟的怒骂，只为了在一周后的清晨，亲手为亚瑟递上一份就连英格兰绅士都不由认可的方案文件。

   

    亚瑟不是温柔体贴的理想上司，就连他自己也知道，这过分苛刻的臭脾气到底吓退了多少部下与同僚。他没有打算与阿尔弗雷德打好关系，维系在两人之间的唯一联系不过是三个月的试用期，就像是一块精美可口的蛋糕，一旦过了食用期限，这不过就是烂在垃圾桶的无趣回忆。

   

    可阿尔弗雷德并非如此打算。这个大大咧咧的男孩似乎并不满意于如此脆弱的维系，尤其是当他发现亚瑟持有另一个从未告诉自己的私人生活号码时，他便下定决心开始人生中的第一份调查。隔天亚瑟推开办公室大门，优雅的英格兰绅士便径直迎上摆满桌面的惊喜礼物。

     

    “这是什么玩意？”一团混淆的乳白色盛放在精美的骨瓷杯，一支妖艳的红玫瑰迎上窗帘缝隙里漏入的晨曦。一摞摞的文件与规划时间的便利贴占据整齐的桌面，而在画风严肃的工作环境里，穿着性感暴露的女郎向眉头紧皱的柯克兰先生抛来媚眼。亚瑟径直走向前方阿尔弗雷德的办公桌，强忍怒火地发声责问。

     

   “嘿亚瑟早上好，一大早有什么事吗？”少年一如既往的开朗活泼，礼貌友善的问好却不仅并没有淹没亚瑟心头的怒气，还更像是浇火汽油，燃起更加爆发式的发展。

   

    “少给我装蒜小子，整间办公室里就只有你一个人，你还跟我说‘有什么事’，既然如此那我就忠心诚恳地向尊敬的阿尔弗雷德•琼斯先生询问，请问您到底是有什么不满，一大早往我桌面塞上这堆不知所谓的东西。”

     

    “不，这才不是什么恶意报复。”面对意料之外的控诉，阿尔弗雷德显然是有些着急。他连连站起来挥手，向亚瑟急忙解释道：“这不过是我为你精心准备的礼物，想给你带来一天的好心情。”

   

    “礼物？”这堆更像是恶作剧报复的玩意居然是礼物，亚瑟简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

   

    “对。”阿尔弗雷德低声承认。这一刻他总算切实地体会到亚瑟所说的道理到底有多么实际有用，不要轻信别人的话语，尤其是弗朗西斯。“红茶，玫瑰，还有杂志。你所爱的一切配上足以令美人动容的玫瑰。”

     

    这可还真是惊喜。亚瑟瞪了一眼摆在桌上的红玫瑰，心里默默盘算是该往那家伙的哪个地方将带刺的玩意送货上门。“你就这样听信了那家伙的话语，好家伙，你就没有迟疑吗？”

   

    “当然有！”男孩高声否认。“当他告诉我你是巨乳派时。”

   

    紧接着聪明机警的阿尔弗雷德很快就在亚瑟挥向弗朗西斯的拳头和怒骂里，了解到古板绅士真正的爱好品味。

     

    一杯红茶，一份报纸，优雅而传统的绅士在熟悉的都市里度过流淌在繁忙工作中的每分每秒。一杯热咖啡，消息不绝的手机，年轻活跃的少年奔波在异国街头，咬牙扛下压力和倦意，将实习生活过得充实丰富。衬衫与卫衣，西裤与牛仔，英式与美式，相隔薄薄的办公桌屏，完全不同的二人生活在距离对方最近的位置。

     

    他一如既往地苛刻严厉，高傲的绿眸里容不下任何错误。然而也许只有伦敦夜色才知道，每当视线触及眼前少年的背影时，绿影里回荡着多么温柔的水波光芒。

     

    他还是那般粗心大意，蔚蓝的双目里写满乐观快活。然而也许唯独划破雨雾的和光暖阳深知，每当双目里映落优雅绅士帅气模样的刹那，碧海里承载多少憧憬和私心渴望。

     

    他好奇对方的所有，可忧心压力与舆论磨去少年的本性。

   

    他想探向对方的心中，但不愿凭鲁莽和热血成为吞没绅士骄傲的理由。

   

    他们明白当下恰是最好，但又笨拙地渴求占有。

   

    回到公司的时刻，正迎深冬的黄昏。接天的暮色漏过玻璃幕墙的缝隙，铺洒金辉的走廊在寒天里映衬暖意。他系上一条围巾，红蓝交织的色彩是脚下大陆的底色，也是星条旗上不变的主调。亚瑟走在自己的跟前，和光拥抱纤细的身板。飘落在浅金的碎发上，深金的光粒拥吻他的绅士。

   

    优雅，帅气，尖锐但却温柔向往。

     

    “亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德喊出对方的名字，声音温柔得仿佛害怕惊醒如梦的美好。

     

    “怎么了？”他回过头去，世间最纯粹的祖母绿里晃落自蔚蓝晴空的碎光。

     

    “没什么，只不过想叫你。”

   

    只想在此时此地有你的陪伴。

   

    或许是阳光拥覆的现在。

   

    或许是遥远的未来。

   

   

06

   

    他们共享办公室的夜晚，在繁忙的工作里度过实习期最后的时光。

   

    “外卖，落雨，还有数不完的工作，”视线扫过这摞厚得吓人的文件与敲打在玻璃上的水痕，阿尔弗雷德不满地闷声抱怨：“当别人在外面歌颂周末自由时，我却在办公室里加班加点。”

     

    “还与没胸没屁股只剩苛刻严厉的男人。实习的最后如此度过，还真是有够浪漫。”少年的不满罕有地换来绅士的回应。亚瑟探起脑袋，隔着两人间的办公桌屏戏弄调侃。

   

    “你可真是什么都不懂啊，亚瑟。”少年低声而语，与其说是埋怨或无奈，倒像是无声苦笑。

   

    伦敦下起了雨，由深冬的夜幕里接天落下，敲在玻璃幕墙上，迎来嘀嗒细响，比生锈铁楼梯更加沉闷，但却又似渗过窗户的缝隙，伴随地下酒吧的浊烟与酒香，一同弥散彼间。

   

    三个月前，他们在伦敦的地下酒吧偶遇，接天的夜雨将并无交集的人生联系。而现在，同样的雨滴落在屋外，但不同的是，雨幕不再是拦住两人步伐的理由，而真正的答案也许两人早已明了于心。

     

    伦敦的深冬夜晚很冷，望着噗呲作响的加湿器，亚瑟突然想喝茶，勺上三勺大吉岭茶叶，浇上不搭边的焦糖，混入烫疼舌头的热水。

   

    他呼喊坐在前方的少年，隔着堆积如山的文件夹，还有为加湿器水雾而朦胧的办公桌屏风。“阿尔弗，去买几杯喝的吧，我请。”

   

    “尊敬的柯克兰先生，工作时间可不能喝酒，我可不想因为你的一时放纵，赔掉自己辛苦三个月赚得的工资。”男孩的声音传入耳际，大概是玻璃相隔的缘故，这听起来更像是无奈宠溺。

     

    “你那点工资能换来几瓶好酒已经该万分谢天谢地了。”英格兰绅士没有好气地抱以回击，他甩出两张钞票，递向办公桌的前方。“黑咖啡还是热巧克力，充其量给你多放两颗棉花糖，还是草莓味的。”

     

    “少把我当做是小鬼。”可话是这么说，指尖仍老实地传来拽动的触感。趴在办公桌屏风的边缘，拽动疲倦身子的男孩不偏不倚地撞入喷射眼帘的加湿器。“噢该死亚瑟，你就不能关掉这小玩意吗，伦敦这仿佛能从空气里扭出水的天气难道还不能满足你？”用力拨开朦胧蒸腾的雾气，阿尔弗雷德咽下不满。“大吉岭，一如既往？”他记住亚瑟的癖好，仿佛已成习惯。

     

    “随便。”亚瑟移开视线，唇齿挤出的简短词汇近似无声反驳，可阿尔弗雷德明白掩藏其中的情愫。别把英格兰绅士的言语浅显地理解，这个看起来精明的家伙在情感的表达上笨拙得有些可爱。

     

   阿尔弗雷德接过亚瑟递来的钞票。年长的绅士总乐意给予更多，无论是小费还是工作的时间。可唯独在感情上，他却吝啬得令人无望。

   

    但没关系，谁让这个好运的家伙遇上了自己，愿意用一生的时间与爱意灌满未来的所幸。

   

    伦敦的雨淅淅沥沥，夹杂深冬的寒意打湿少年的衣装，可阿尔弗雷德全然不惧。犹豫和踟躇拖慢自己的步伐，舆论与重压定会施加在自己的肩上，但假若这能换来命运的任何可能，自己甘愿冲入其中，任由世间的冷雨浇落自己的真心。

   

    他终于切身明白杰克为何甘愿随泰坦尼克号永眠深海，因为爱足以令人无私无畏。

     

    只因为亚瑟，他的亚瑟。

   

   

07

   

    亚瑟俯瞰窗外夜景，伦敦城的灯火在雨雾弥散的深夜更显韵味美丽，但祖母绿的眼睛却从未由楼下街道上飞快奔驰的身影离开。他看不清楚发丝的深金，但他不忘雨滴挂落其上的漏色美好。

   

    大半夜在雨中奔跑，怕是傻了。亚瑟毫不留情面地冲远方的少年无声暗骂。可不绝于耳际的加湿器碎响，却又像是指向内心深处的一声反问——谁又不是呢。

   

    阿尔弗雷德也许在职场上能犯下数不尽的错误，但唯独在面对亚瑟时，总每每地直戳要点。借热递来的外套裹紧亚瑟怕冷的躯体，粗心随性的个性却总能细心地圈出报纸上亚瑟所欲留意的要点。他说得没错，伦敦这仿佛能从空气里挤出水的天气着实不需要额外的蒸汽加湿。

   

    但他的私心需要这点蹩脚的掩饰。

   

    雨点拍打在冷冰冰的玻璃幕墙，滑下延绵细长的水痕。蒸汽抽在办公桌面上的玻璃屏，细薄的水雾满覆其上。亚瑟知道坐在前面的少年总不老实地回头偷瞄，因为凑巧，自己也同样如此。

     

    ——“你可真是什么都不懂啊，亚瑟。”阿尔弗雷德占据在为期不多的相依距离，无奈地向自己抱怨。

   

    亚瑟呼了一口气，任水雾模糊文件堆里相识的最后媒介。放下数小时前就无心处理的工作，他伸出手指，像是天真好动的孩童那般，凭指腹与水雾勾勒美好的幻想，直至双目为佳作呈落满意。

   

    事实上到底是谁更加懵懂不知，连“离别”一词都想从生命里抹去的幼稚小鬼。

     

    一串数字印在被蒸汽喷热的玻璃板上，随窗外不绝的雨滴勾勒水痕。如果留心打理打量，这并不难发现，这一串数字竟与亚瑟少有给出的私人号码恰好重合。

   

    ——你欠我火。他写在玻璃屏上。该还了。

    

    擅自地闯入我的世界，为冰冷的雨雾点燃不该存在的温暖火光。

   

    那么得美好，令人不愿熄灭。

     

    他可不整这点无聊挣扎。亚瑟厌恶欲拒还迎的把戏，他吝啬自己的情感，唯有对待所爱时，自己才会把机会挥霍得阔绰大方。

     

    而现在，恰是时候。

   

   

08

   

    他冲入冰冷的雨幕，不绝晃过的车灯拉长少年的影子，但拦不住奔跑的步伐。新沏的红茶和咖啡在冰冷的办公室里弥散热气，渐冷的水雾里藏不住印落玻璃板上的真心暖意。他拨通电话，焦急地等待陌生号码的那头带来熟悉的声音。

     

    他接通了电话，鼓起一辈子的勇气。将脸埋入大衣立起的衣领，快步奔走在伦敦街头的英格兰绅士难掩内心的紧张。耳朵紧贴话筒，他的耳朵仿佛要因为脸上的燥热而蹭得发烫。

     

    “亚瑟！”他大声呼喊，向世间彰显所爱。

     

    “怎么了？”他低声回应。年长男子的声音颤抖得厉害，沉浸在这样的气氛里，他显然猜到对方几欲脱口的话语，但这丝毫不能冲缓剧烈跳动的真心。

   

    “我没有火，好家伙英雄我第一次为不抽烟而感到后悔。”他玩笑似地扯开话题，四年的履历差别拉开两人的距离，但少年明白，活在对方心里的自己可有着任性戏弄的资本。

     

    “那你打算怎么补偿。”他笑了，不为嘲讽也不为利益，为萌动的情愫，为真心的归属，为他的美洲少年。

     

    “钱财，人情，肉偿，只要你愿意，我这一辈子都可以与你的名字维系一起。我爱你亚瑟•柯克兰，不是误会也不是玩笑，我现在巴不得把你干晕在床。”

     

    他跑在陌生城市的街道，没有方向也没有目标，但他毅然决然，因为人生的路标已然明了。

     

    “我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！”他放声大吼，任由身旁大众将视线锁在自己的身上。他不会收敛，他还要更加嚣张声扬，让世界知道自己对亚瑟的爱意，让命运为彼此的真心低头折服。

     

    他窥见一道浅金，似伦敦和熙的晨光暖阳，散落在拥挤的人群，却连同这道生命一同成为阿尔弗雷德世界的奇迹。

   

    他遇见一抹深金。冰冷的雨水无情地将其打湿，但却不足以磨去魅力。一切倘若回到初见，没有繁闹的街市，只剩命运里的彼此，还有无法掩盖的激动心跳。

   

    蔚蓝的晴空撞入翠湖的幽深，自由的雄鹰总算找到了一生的归属。碧绿的树影拂过海洋传至的歌谣，不可能的幻想终将为真爱成为现实。

     

    他们兴许记不清雨夜的冰冷，但铭记此刻唇齿相缠的切身暖意。

     

    他抱紧自己的所爱，由确认真心的眼下，至相互扶持的未来。

     

   

09

   

    一声轻响落于掌心，是特别关注的动态。美利坚男孩的生活总是那么精彩纷呈，一连数十条也全不奇怪。褪下工作的传统英格兰绅士不愿令网络扰乱自己少有的悠闲时光，但这总不包括年轻的琼斯。他不愿忽略对方的任何一条动态，不仅因为那总与自己息息相关，更因为这是阿尔弗雷德，他的阿尔弗雷德。

     

    几张图片映落亚瑟的眼帘。四年的年龄差距加剧两人的差异，相较于自己的文艺和浪漫，少年则更显年轻男孩的活力和勇敢。他用滑板征服伦敦西区的暗巷，他也凭借自己的奇思妙想征服了一众追随者。意料之外是阿尔弗雷德的代言词，也是他所作所为的最适描述。

   

    可相较于以往，此刻的动态却更显普通寻常。画面里，熟悉的少年套上与健硕身段不相称的小围裙，鲜艳可爱的小黄鸭图案却又与男孩的少年气质不相而合。温馨和甜蜜或许是对应“为挚爱烹饪晚餐”一语的正常回应，但在亚瑟看来，这倒更有危险的意味——不是因隔着屏幕诱惑自己的少年荷尔蒙，而是还不到一个月就因为两人的烹饪而重修至少三次的厨房，他可不愿意耗费金钱和至关重要的约会夜晚在劳烦消防局上。

   

    亚瑟冲入接天的雨幕。冰冷的雨水打湿单薄的衣衫，入夜的寒意渗透骨头，但他毫不畏惧，也不愿停下脚步。他要赶回家，立刻马上，去拯救可怜的厨房和钱包。

     

    如果可以，或许他还会亲手逮住造成危险的罪魁祸首，怒骂对方行为的危险可怕。

    

    然后托起那张兴许写满不爽的脸庞，吻去一切的不快和忧虑。

     

    遇见你之前，我不过是漂浮不定的游子，在这个世界里找不着目标和方向。

   

    直至你出现在我的生命里，我这才找到通往幸福的永恒路标。

     

    亚瑟曾做了一个梦。

   

    梦里的自己已然老去，眼前的庭园里种满玫瑰。层叠的树影追逐散落露台的光斑，一只猫懒洋洋地趴在膝上。

     

    一杯红茶递到自己的掌心，大吉岭的芳美混入身旁咖啡的浓香，融入和光的暖意铺洒在相缠的指间。阿尔弗雷德正握紧自己的手，扣在无名指的对戒无声地落下相许的诺言。

   

    岁月在两人的脸上落下沧桑的痕迹，磕磕跘跘度过的一生兴许牟取了更多。然而，待蔚蓝撞入碧绿，亚瑟从伴侣的眼里看见不变的浓情爱意，由二十三岁的深冬雨夜，持续至相伴一生的暮年。

     

    他哭了，泪水里满载幸福。

     

     

    我在这个世界漫无目的地游走。

   

    直至你的到来。

     

   

End.


End file.
